


Dirty Little Secrets

by DamnGina



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: All the warning cuz this is all you get, Alphas Thor & Steve Rogers Friendship, Beta Bucky Barnes, F/M, M/M, Mentions of attempted rape, Omega Darcy Lewis, Omega-verse, Secret Omega Tony Stark, Stories nobody asked for, drugs use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnGina/pseuds/DamnGina
Summary: When Omega Darcy Lewis goes to live in Stark Tower with Alpha Steve Rogers and his Beta mate, Bucky Barnes, her presence has unintended consequences for Tony Stark and Alpha Pepper Potts.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Thor, Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another story nobody asked for. Thanks for indulging me as I let out the the things my brain can no longer contain. 
> 
> Ice Bear Loves each and every one of you...except you, yeah you.

“So, you see, when my Jane left for Vanaheim and never returned, her Omega sister was left behind, all alone. Now I must return to Asgard to resume my duties, which will leave her alone again, unguarded and packless,” Thor explained to Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes as they walked to the kitchen.

Steve glanced at his beta, Bucky Barnes, “Whatcha think, Buck? Up for looking out for a ‘Mega?”

“Depends, really. Is she the diva type or the submissive kind?”

“That is a good question, Thor. We need to know what we’d be getting ourselves into,” Steve kind of nodded his head. 

“She is neither, she is the very timid type and will most likely wish to be alone. You see, she was almost raped by three Alphas a few months ago. It is why she is under my protection. They scented her and broke into her apartment. She was already afraid of our kind, but that solidified the fear. “

“Wait, you said almost, was she rescued before they could hurt her?,” Bucky was in his intel gathering phase.

“Nay, no one rescued her, Lady Darcy saved herself. Tased the would-be leader in the face. Of course she was fined and spent the night in jail. Omegas are not allowed to have such things. I got her out and paid the fee. “

“What happened to the guys who attacked her?,” Now Steve’s curiosity was peaked.

“Nothing, the judge said they were within their rights as she was not mated or bonded to anyone. At the time, she wasn’t even under protection, when I got her free is when I offered to watch over her. Brothers, she is no trouble at all. She watches movies and listens to the noise she calls music.”

"Let’s talk it over with Stark, before we decide anything,” Bucky held up a finger, he could see the easy yes that was about to pass Steve’s lips. 

“Ask Stark what?,” Tony asked as he breezed into the kitchen.

“Thor wants us to look after a friend of his. Single girl, real quiet, Omega…”

Bucky was cut off before he could finish by wide-eyed Tony, “A real, flesh and blood Omega? As in the only kind of female on the planet that can have our kind’s offspring? The type of female they have been telling us is almost extinct? You have one and want to leave her in our care,right?

Leave it to Tony’s Beta brain to go straight towards breeding. Steve hadn’t even thought of progeny and by the look on Bucky’s face, he hadn’t either. They were both trying to assess how many complications could arise. 

Steve nodded his head, “That’s right ,Tony but this girl….”

“Bring her. I’ll have a special room made for her. Lots of locks on the door. Inner chamber for heats.”

“Friend Stark, Lady Darcy does not have heats. She has been taking special medicine for it since her...incident during the summer,” Thor advised him. 

Tony wagged his finger in Thor’s face, “You put what may be the only Omega left, on heat suppressants? You do know those can kill her, right?”

“I did not. The officer at the jail recommended them, so she wouldn’t cause Alphas anymore hardships.”

Bucky scoffed at that, “Cause THEM hardship, yeah, alright.”

Steve stiffened. Bucky knew what Beta’s went through at the hands of HYDRA’s Alphas, male and female alike. It was never Alpha's fault when tempted. There was no way he could leave this girl alone and live with himself. His first instinct was to protect. 

“Let’s go get her. I think it would be best if she was introduced to Bucky and myself first since we are most likely the ones she will be spending time with, besides Tony.”

“Do that, I’ll have the apartment set-up when you get back. Thor, what size clothes does she wear?”

“That is hard to guess. Darcy is not built like women of this time. Let me show you,” he took out his phone and showed them a picture of him with his arm wrapped around a much shorter woman with wild, curly hair and the reddest lips Steve had seen on any dame outside of Peggy Carter. Her body really caught his attention, curvy, soft and made for holding tight. 

“Fuck me, she looks like a pin-up girl!,” Bucky exclaimed, “Definitely can’t leave her alone, Thor.”

“Jarvis, human dimensions of Thor’s picture?,” Tony wondered. 

The Ai was quiet for a moment, then replied, “36DD brassiere, size 6 panties, size large shirt medium pant or skirt. Average size 10/12 but not exact.”

“Order the basics, Jarv. She can shop for more, once she settles in. Oh, also get several of the softest blankets you can find. Thanks, J,” Tony said as he looked through the Omega handbook every pack was issued when it registered itself as official.

“Friend Stark, how can I repay you for your kindness to my friend?,” Thor was grateful.

“Let her stay with us. Let us be a real pack?”

“Tis up to her, if she is agreeable. I have no claim to her, other than my brotherly affection and an offer of protection that I'm willing to abdicate to brothers Steve and Barnes. ”

“Then let’s go see if we can talk a little Omega into coming home to a pack,” Steve was steady in his resolve. He was going to have that girl squirming beneath him one day.

* * *

One long car ride later, Thor was opening the door to a small motel room and allowing Steve and Bucky into the space. Darcy’s nostrils filled with the scent of Alpha and Beta. She began to cry and dropped to her knees, “Please, no. Don’t hurt me.”

Steve got down on his knees, making himself as small and unntimidating as he could, “I’d never harm you, Omega. I swear it.”

He reached out and gently cupped her cheek, letting her scent his wrist, proving to her with his own biology that he wasn’t a threat to her. Bucky did the same on the other side, surrounding her in their scent, letting her know they were friendly. 

"Nobody's going to hurt you, sweetheart. We're friends," Bucky swore to her. 

  
  


“Lady Darcy, do you trust me?,” Thor was down on one knee, asking his favorite mortal to listen to what he had to say.

“I do, but I’m scared, Thor, so scared.”

Thor stroked her hair, “I know you are in a precarious position, little one. You are the only one of your kind and there are many in Stark’s tower you consider predatory but I assure, with all that I have and that I am, not one of my shield brothers would harm you in any way.”

“But they’re Alphas, Thor. Alphas always hurt Omegas.”

“I am Alpha, Darcy. Have I ever hurt you? 

“No, never! But you care about me, they don’t.”

Bucky knelt down next to her and pushed the hair away from her face, “Sweetheart, if anyone laid a hand on you or did something to hurt you, me and Stevie would end them. You’re precious and you’re meant to be taken care of by a pack. Give us a chance? If you hate it, hate us, I’ll have Stark find you somewhere safe to stay, but I think being with a pack will do you some good.”

“Maybe, but please, if I come, be patient with me,” she turned her own puppy dog eyes on him and he was a goner. 

He held out his arms and drew her in, “Whatever you need, Miss Lewis, whatever you need.”

“Darcy, I must go at once, will you be alright?,” Thor asked her, concern lacing his voice. 

“I think so,” she gave Bucky an unsure look then glanced at Steve. 

“She’ll be just fine and if she’s not, you can crush Stevie balls with your war hammer,” Bucky said with a smirk that made Darcy giggle. 

Thor wiggled an eyebrow at her before turning a stern face to Barnes, “Since you are mated, I would have to smash yours as well.”

Darcy laughed so hard she fell over onto the rug. She hadn’t felt that carefree in a very long time. It actually felt good. 

Steve gave her a conspiratorial wink, “I think she’s going to be okay with us. We'll just keep her laughing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all have to die.

“Now, when we get to the Tower, you’ll probably be met by the welcoming committee. If it gets to be too much for you, we’ll make everyone back off but, really, they won’t harm you. We’ll make sure of that,” Steve told Darcy, as he watched her in the rear view mirror. Her head was on Bucky’s shoulder and she looked at ease. Steve sent up a silent prayer of thanks for his Beta. 

“Hey,Stevie, I was thinking..”

“Oh no, don’t do that,” Darcy poked him in the side.

Bucky wagged his finger at her, “Thor lied, you’re the naughty kind of Omega that gives poor Betas hell.”

Darcy stuck out her tongue at him,”And?”

Steve couldn’t hide the smile on his face, “I dunno, Buck, I think that’s Darcy just being Darcy. What were you thinking?”

“About when we get home. Everyone is in-house right now. I don’t think the welcoming committee is going to be such a good idea. I don’t want Darce to get scared.”

“Who are you thinking of cutting out?”

“The Strike Team. I know they’re your squad but that’s 15 extra Alphas she has no reason to be exposed to.”

Darcy began to shake and curled herself into a ball against her window, pulling away from Bucky completely, “Too many, no, no.”

Steve pulled the car over onto the side of the road and hopped out. He opened her door and pulled her out into his arms, “You’re right, too many. How about Bucky and I keep you away from everyone but our direct team, Tony,Pepper, Natasha, Clint and Sam? Clnt and Sam are Deltas, Pepper is an Alpha but she only has eyes for Tony. Natasha is a Beta like Bucky. You’d be perfectly safe.”

Bucky reached over and rubbed her back, making a soothing sound deep in his throat, “Sorry, Darcy. Wasn’t trying to scare you, honey. Just worried about Alphas I don’t even know, myself.”

“No, you did good, Buck. I hadn’t even thought about them,” Steve consoled his Beta

  
  


As Steve rocked her, a black SUV pulled up behind his car and Strike Team Officer Rumlow climbed out of the vehicle and approached Steve, “Do you need assistance, Captain Rogers?”

“My Omega is distressed, I have it under control. Carry on.”

Bucky turned around and looked at the man and his jaw dropped. He ducked down in the seat so the Alpha couldn’t see him and made wild hand gestures at Steve. Darcy smelled the Alpha and turned her head to look at him. The scream that escaped her lips was loud enough to make Steve sure his ears would bleed. 

Rumlow took one look at her and laughed, “Good luck with that one. She fights back too much. Shame, such a pretty Omega is so defective.” He fully expected Rogers to take his side. 

He saluted Steve and walked back to his car, leaving with the other two members of his direct team, Rollins and Sitwell. Rollins sneered at Darcy as they drove past, the tell-tale taser burns still unhealed on his face. Steve figured out real quick just who they were to Darcy but Bucky’s behavior didn’t make any sense to him. 

  
  


“Buck, what?”

“They, HYDRA, the guys who did stuff to me, it was them Stevie!

It only took Steve a moment to understand the seriousness of what his Beta was telling him. They had raped Bucky many times while he was in HYDRA captivity,which made them HYDRA. Which meant they all had to die. 

Darcy could feel the anger radiating off of Steve and she did her best to get away from him. She knew angry Alpha meant hurt Omega so she had to escape. Again, Steve Rogers proved to her he wasn’t like other Alphas as he let her go to sit her back on the car seat, “We need to get you and Bucky home, where you can be safe. I’ll deal with them, personally.”

“You’re not going to punish me for hurting that Alpha?,” she asked, more confused than she had ever been in her young life. 

“They’re the ones that need to be punished, sweetheart. Slowly and painfully. With their own knots down their throats.”

There was no mistaking the sadistic gleam in his eye. The only thing that surprised her about it was that she wasn’t the focus of his ire. He was not like other Alphas. He kissed her forehead and buckled her into her seatbelt, “Let’s go pay Tony a visit and tell him what he just learned, yeah? He’ll have so much fun with it.”

Bucky nodded, “That’s almost as scary as you wanting to deal with them.”

“Oh, babe, you ain’t seen nothin’ yet,” Steve leaned over Darcy and kissed Bucky’s cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark is not afraid to cut a bitch

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bucky watched as Darcy slept against the car window, “Shouldn’t we try to make her more comfortable? She’s going to get a crick in her neck like that.”

“Buck, we’ll be back in maybe 15 minutes. She’ll be alright,” Steve tried to reassure him.

Bucky scoffed and gently pulled her into his arms, laying her head on his leg. He didn’t like the way she was all cramped up and curled in on herself. Sad thing was, he wished he could do the same but he was trying to be strong for Steve. 

Darcy whimpered softly and wrapped an arm around Bucky’s thigh, cuddling it like a pillow.

“Uh, Stevie, she’s hugging my leg. What should I do?”

“Is it making you uncomfortable?” Steve asked with a wink to Bucky through the rearview mirror.

“No, you fucking punk. I don’t want her to feel all weird when she wakes up, though.”

“Then lay her down on the seat and climb up here.”

“Fine, pull over. I don’t want to kick her or something when I’m climbing.”

Steve pulled onto the shoulder of the road and waited until Bucky broke free of Darcy’s grip on his thigh. She sniffed a little and laid her head on her hands. He stroked her hair and opened the door, climbing out. He stretched for a minute, then slid into the passenger seat next to Steve. 

He bit his lip for a second then asked the question that had been plaguing him since the HYDRA double agents had left earlier, “What are we going to do about Rumlow?”

Steve turned to him with murder in his eyes, “Let me worry about that, Beta. Just relax. I told you that you’re safe.”

Bucky turned his head and looked at the Omega laid across the backseat, “Not worried about me. I can take whatever they dish out. She can’t.”

“She won’t have to take anything from them, not ever again. She’s under protection. Our protection.”

“I just hope you know what you’re doing. You always act first, ask questions later.”

Steve smirked at his Beta, “It’s worked out so far.”

“Punk.”

“That may be but I’m a punk with a plan.”

“Really, what’s the plan”

Steve gave him that shit-eating grin he was used to, “When I have one, I’ll let you know.”

  
  
  


“Darcy, sugar, wake-up. We’re here. We’re home. Come on, let’s go meet the others,” Steve gently shook her shoulder. 

“I’m not going to school today. Call them and tell them I got my heat and I can’t go.”

Just hearing her say the word heat sent a shiver up his spine as he looked to Bucky, who was biting his lip. Damn, there was something he made no plans for yet but he was damn sure she wouldn’t stay on those fucking heat blockers. He was well aware of the damage they could do to the Omega’s delicate system.

“Just pick her up and carry her in, Her bein’ asleep will give us more time to get everyone accustomed to the idea of an Omega being around,” Bucky told him as he watched Tony stare at them through the door.

“Good call, Buck. Help me slide ehr out of the car.”

“Tiny slip of a girl and you can’t even handle that,” Bucky said as he opened the other door and pushed her by her feet towards Steve.

Steve almost had her in his arms when she began to move around , trying to find that comfy spot she had in her sleep. Somehow her legs ended up around his abdomen and her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his neck and sniffed deeply, “Safe,” she whispered and laid her head on his shoulder. He caught her by her thighs and shrugged to Bucky, who was laughing his ass off at the Alpha’s awkwardness in holding the girl. 

“She’s terrified of Alphas, big and small, but she takes one whiff of you and you’re safe. Says a lot about you, Rogers,” Tony clapped him on the back as he held the door open for them to come inside, “Why’s she so tired? Heat?”

“Thor said she’s on blockers, so I don’t think so,” Steve told the shorter man. 

“I don’t think she’s slept right since Rumlow and his crew tried to hurt her,” Bucky offered, “Seeing him probably didn’t help at all.”

Tony looked to each man, “Explain.” Tony Stark was not afraid to cut a bitch.


End file.
